Im in love with myGAY Friend
by SnowAngel101
Summary: Serena has fallen in love with Darien but there's only one problem he's gay whats a poor girl to do? Follow Serena as she handles her feelings and tries to make Darien fall for her RR Rated m for lang and rape
1. Chapter 1

I'm in love with my GAY best friend

AN: Well I thought I should write a humorous story so here goes nothing.

A twelve-year-old Darien sat outside on his front porch watching movers UN load a truck. A family was moving in the house next to his and he was looking to see if anyone his age was moving in. Just then he saw her a girl with blonde hair tied up in two buns on top of her head walked out of the house holding a kitten.

Darien ran from his porch and across the yard. Serena watched as a boy ran over to her. "Hi I'm Darien", said the young boy. Serena smiled and blushed as she spoke her name. "Do you want to go play at the park with me asked Darien ever so sweetly. "Yes, just let me go ask mommy," said Serena as she ran off. Darien waited in her front yard as he watched her run back. "Mommy said I can but I have to come home in a hour." Darien grabbed the little girls hand causing her to blush, and this is how the two best friends first met!

5 years later

Serena and Darien had been best friends for 5 years, Serena had moved to next door to him when she was nine. Ever since Darien has always stuck up for her, and has always been there for her. On the day of Serena's fourteenth birthday Darien had told her that he was gay. Serena heart felt like her heart was going to break, for over the years she had fallen in love with her friend.

As one more Year passed Serena entered high school. Darien had known from the first time he might her that he loved her but was always to shy to tell her. So he told her he was gay. Sure it was true he was gay but when he met Serena he felt something he never had felt before. He knew he didn't deserve her so he tried his best to stay away from her and approach her more as a brother than anything else.

Darien sat alone at home in his bed reading a book when he heard something outside his window. Darien got up and looked out. He looked to the right and there was Serena climbing up his drainpipe. "Wouldn't it be much easier to use the door?" said Darien as she climbed through the window. "But where's the fun in that." Darien went and sat down on his bed and looked up at her. "Darien I know that you might think what I'm about to say is stupid but please don't make fun of me." "I promise that I wont make fun of you Serena." "Well umm I wanted to ask you how do you make out with a guy?" Darien started to laugh at her question. "Hey you promised you wouldn't laugh." Said Serena turning away from him. "Hey don't be like that, it's hard to explain how about I teach you." Serena turned around to say something but was cut off by his lips. Serena felt his tongue ask for entrance so she gladly opened her mouth. Serena couldn't explain what she was feeling, she felt like she flew all way up to heaven. Darien pulled away and looked at her. Serena still had her eyes close and whimpered when she felt the loss of body heat. "That Serena is how you make out with a guy."

Darien's cell rang so he went to pick it up. "Hey Andrew what are you doing, oh I'm sorry babe I cant Serena's over." At the mention of Andrews name Serena snapped out of her trance. "Darien its ok I was just leaving." said Serena turning towards his window. "Are you sure." "YA go out and have fun with your boyfriend." "Thanks love ya he kissed the top of Serena's head and ran down the stairs. Serena could hear the engine of his car start.

Serena looked around his room and lay down on his bed. She inhaled the scent that was Darien. Serena climbed out his window and walked over to her boy friends house.

Serena knocked on his door and Seiya answered it. "Hey babe what took ya so long I thought you said you would be over here at eight. "Oh you know I had to wait for my mom to fall asleep. Serena walked into his house and saw that they were completely alone. "Where are your brothers?" "Oh there out tonight so it's just me and you." Serena saw the look of lust in his eyes and couldn't help but feel scared. Serena went and sat down on the couch as Seiya put on a movie. Seiya couldn't help but notice how hot she looked in her pink tank top and her white mini skirt, oh yes tonight she would be his.

(Seyia is a senior like Darien while Serena is only a sophomore)

Seiya sat next to Serena and put his arm around her shoulder. Serena watched the movie but out of the corner of her eye she saw Seyia staring at her. She turned to look at him and his lips captured hers, Seyia's kiss wasn't like Dariens that was gentle but his was rough and demanding. Seiya gently laid her down on her back so he was straddling her he began to move his hand up her shirt. A warning bell went off in her mind. "Seiya stop." Yet to her dismay he went higher and roughly grasped her breast. "PLease stop Seiya," she said more forcefully. But Seiya kept on going being more demanding he started rubbing her thigh. Serena pushed him off of her and got up to run out the door. But Seyia blocked it. HE pushed her up against the wall and tore the straps to her shirt. Serena was now crying. She pushed him off of her one last time and when he came at her again she slapped him hard in the face. Seyia's head barely moved. "Oh your going to wish you didn't do that. Lightning struck outside as rain poured down hard. Seiya slapped Serena hard in the face. Serena's head whipped to the side. A trickle of blood dripped down from her lip.

Serena gave Seiya a swift kick to the balls and ran out into the pouring rain. Serena looked around confused as she tried to hold her shirt up. Tears stung her eyes and her face hurt like hell. Serena ran to Dariens and pounded on the door. Her once golden hair that was up in her odangos had now fallen cascading down like a waterfall. A sleepy Darien answered the door and Serena collapsed in his arms. Darien looked over her, her shirt was basically torn off her face was bleeding. "Who did this to you." he demanded. Serena just cried in his warm bare chest. "What happened." Serena looked up into his midnight blue eyes and shed more tears as she told him what happened.

"I'm sorry" he held his Serena tighter and soon the crying stopped as she fell into a deep sleep. Darien carried her up to his room and changed her out of her wet clothes. He tried not to look at her but hey what's a guy to do when the love of his life is lying in his bed. Once she was in dry clothes he cuddled up next to her and fell asleep holding her tight to him never wanting to let go.

An: I know this was kinda short and I know the beginning SUCKED but just tell me what you think


	2. Suckers

I love my Gay friend

AN: sorry I haven't updated this in a long time I was busy on my other story again I apologize please enjoy.

Thank you

Serena awoke and felt safe and warm. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her room. She tried moving to get up but two strong arms kept her in place. She turned her head to find Darien fast asleep. She turned in his arms so she was facing him and looked at his sleeping face. "He's so cute when he's sleeping even though he's always cute." Said Serena to herself. Serena traced his soft pink lips with the tip of her index finger.

"You know what Darien Chibia I have a confession I think I love you." Serena said in a whisper, before falling back into a light sleep. An hour later Serena woke up to the smell of pancakes. She walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen and fell down laughing on the floor. Darien turned around to find Serena on the floor laughing. "What so funny?" "Your covered in flour what have you been doing?

"I was just trying to make you some breakfast but when I went to get the flour it fell out of the cabinet and fell on my head thank you very much." Serena walked and sat down at the table, Darien then put a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Thank you." she replied. "Oh it was no problem I know there your favorite." "I'm not talking about breakfast Darien, thank you for helping me last night." tears swelled up in Serena's eyes as the events of last night flashed through her mind.

Darien took Serena into his arms and held her close. "Serena you shouldn't have to had gone through this you are the most beautiful girl I know, you deserve much better." Said Darien wiping away her tears. "When I get my hands on Seiya he is in a world of pain." "Thanks Darien you're the best friend a girl could ever have."

3 years later.

Congratulations class of 2006 and good luck. Serena and the rest of her class threw their hats in the air happy high school was finally over. Serena made her way through the crowd of people looking for her parents. "Mom, Dad over here," Serena waved to her parents. Serena gave her dad a big hug. "Are little girl is all grown up." cried her mother. "Mom come on don't start crying this is a happy day," said Serena. "How is it happy tonight your moving out and I wont see you again till Christmas." cried Ilene. "Mom its no biggie I'll call you every weekend in plus I'm just moving in with Darien and Drew there my best friends I'll be fine." "Speaking of them where are they?" "Oh I'm sorry honey they couldn't make it," said Ken her father. "But Darien promised to help me pack." said Serena sadly.

"Come on lets go get a bite to eat and then go home." Ilene said. "Just as long as Serena doesn't eat out the restaurant," joked Sammy. They all drove over to the crown to go eat when they walked inside the crown was pitch black. "Surprise!" Serena nearly fainted all of her friends and family were there. "You guys scared me to death." screamed Serena. Everyone started laughing then they all headed to the table with food.

"Serena over here." Serena turned towards Darien who was waving for her to follow him. Serena followed him out the back door and into the alley. A pair of warm soft hands covered Serena's eyes as soon as she walked out into the cold night air. "Darien what are you doing. "Don't peek ok." "Ok I wont peek." Darien pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. "Ok you can open your eyes now." Serena opened her eyes and gasped, there sitting in the box was a necklace shaped as a crescent moon, with little sparkling diamonds on it. "Darien it's beautiful." Darien took the necklace out of the box and placed it around Serena's neck.

"It's my gift to you." Said Darien kissing her cheek." Andrew popped his head out the door. "You guys it's getting kind of late don't you think we should go and start helping Sere pack?" "Ya drew were coming." said Darien walking into the crown. Serena climbed in the back of Dariens car as they made there way over to her house.

Once Serena had everything packed and out she took one last look at her bedroom. It seemed so empty the once poster filed walls were bare. It was actually kind of scary. Serena shut the door to her room and walked down stairs. Darien and drew were carrying out the last box as she made her way down. "So you ready Sere." Serena nodded her head at Andrew. She said her goodbyes to her parents and then she left with Darien and Andrew to their new apartment that she would be staying at.

When Serena opened the door to the apartment she gasped it was huge and looked costly. "How can we afford this?" she questioned. "Oh this my mother bought it for me and drew our first year." Said Darien carrying in two of Serena's suitcases. "Your room is the one in the back." Darien walked down the hall and opened the door. Serena walked in and couldn't believe her eyes, the room had a for pos t canopy bed. "I hope you like it me and Drew painted it last night." "Like it Darien I Love it its beautiful thanks." Darien smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep tomorrow is a big day for you." "Why is that class doesn't start for another two months." " Well first of all we have to finish your room and second of all tomorrow is Drews birthday if haven't forgotten."

"How could I forget." "Good night." Said Darien closing her door. Serena plopped down on her bed and let out a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. Serena put on her pj's, which were a pink tank, and pink shorts with little white bunnies on them.

Serena went into her bathroom that was connected to her room and brushed her teeth and then went to bed. When she got up in the morning she walked into the kitchen and found no one was up yet. She got a glass of orange juice and sat up on the counter. "Hey who are you." Serena turned around to find the most enchanting green eyes ever. "I umm I'm Serena." she stammered out. Darien walked out of his room and looked at Serena staring at his friend. "Diamond what are you doing here?" "Well you know me I always show up in the morning for you famous pancakes and bacon."

Andrew emerged from their room and kissed Darien on the cheek. "So where's breakfast it is my birthday you know." Darien smiled down at his lover and went to the fridge. All the while he noticed the sad look on Serena's face. "So sweet face what are you doing today," asked Diamond.

Serena turned to look at Diamond. "First of al the name isn't sweet face, second of all I'm very busy today." said Serena hopping off the counter and heading back to her room. "Hey I think she like's Me.," said Diamond with a smile. "Stay away from her Diamond I'm warning you." Said Darien looking Sternly at his friend. "Serena has gone through enough in her life I don't need you to go messing around with her." Diamond just smiled and sat down at the table. Serena them emerged in blue jip huggers and white tank. "I'm going to the mall I'll be back later." she said as she walked out the door. "Well boys I would love to join you but my lady awaits. Diamond ran to the door but Darien blocked him. Diamond I swear you better not even try." "I'm not going to do anything I promise." Darien looked at him then opened the door for him. Diamond walked to the elevator and hissed under his breath "Sucker."

AN: well that's all for now hope you liked I'll update soon. Please review


	3. Afraid

I'm in love with my Gay friend

AN: Well hey guys sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out but don't blame me blame my high school and cheerleading I have been busy, busy well thanks to all my reviewers hope you like /oh its easy to say I don't own sailor moon,

Help

Serena walked through the parking garage looking for her pink BMW convertible. She unlocked her car and hopped in. As she turned on the engine she turned to look out her window and jumped in fright. Serena rolled down her window to come face to face with Diamond. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Diamond smiled seductively at her. Serena smiled and rolled at her eyes. "Do you usually pick up girls with that smile?" The smile slipped off of Diamonds face as Serena stared at him. "Well that or I usually kiss them." Diamond closed his eyes and puckered up and leaned down to kiss Serena. Diamond was very surprised when he came in contact with cold hard glass. HE opened his eyes and Serena waved at him as she pulled out and left the parking garage.

"You can run little bunny but you cant hide," Diamond hopped in his car and sped out of the garage after Serena.

"I cant believe that guy does he think every girl will just swoon over him because he looks good?" Serena yelled to herself in her car. Serena drove to the mall and hopped out of her car. Once she entered she walked to Abercrombie (An: I have never stepped foot in that store is it nice?) As Serena was looking around she could feel eyes watching her. She looked around but there was no one there. "I really need to get a grip," she whispered to her self. Serena grabbed a pair of light blue jeans that had holes in the knees and around the upper thigh and paid for them. As she walked she looked around the store one last time with a shrug she walked on out.

"Well it's been a long time Serena never thought I would ever see you again." A man with long black hair stepped out from his hiding place as he watched a short blonde walk away. "I think its time to finish what we started 3 years ago." with that Seiya walked out of the store and followed her.

Serena was getting hungry from all the shopping she was doing so she walked to café court and got an ice cream. As she sat down to enjoy her tasty treat a man sat down in front of her. "Just when you think you can enjoy yourself someone has to come and ruin it." "Ouch are you always this bitchy." asked Diamond pretending to be hurt. "No just to people I don't like, I think I have lost my appetite said Serena standing up to leave. "Will you just give me a chance please." Said Diamond rising from his seat. Serena Turned to look him square in the eye. "Pick me up on Friday at six don't be late." Diamond looked overjoyed he sprang up and kissed her full on the lips. "Don't worry I wont be late. Serena put two fingers to her lips as she watched Diamond walk away Serena couldn't help but smile like a little schoolgirl. Serena turned and walked into a crowd of people to continue her shopping spree.

"Attention shoppers the mall will be closing in five minutes, have a good night." Serena looked at her watch and cringed it was already eight she was suppose to be home in thirty minutes for Andrew's surprise party. Serena looked around and saw the mall was almost deserted. Serena grabbed up her bags and walked to the parking garage. She got out her cell and called Dariens number.

"Hello."

"Hey dare its Sere."

"Serena where are you."

"I'm on my way…..

Serena's sentence was cut short as someone grabbed her from behind. Serena screamed as her phone dropped to the hard cement.

Darien panicked when he heard her scream. "Serena you there." Suddenly the phone went dead. "Shit", Darien hung up the phone and ran out the door.

"My have you grown in the past three years your even more beautiful." Serena went still at the sound of her attackers voice. "Oh so you remember do you." Seiya took in her scent, as he smelled her hair. "I saw you with that man, have you been messing around with him." He asked making his hold on her tighter. Serena shook her head no. "Your lying." Seiya forcefully pushed her hard to the ground. Serena let out a cry of pain as she hit the hard concrete. Serena lay there for a while to scared to even move. She listened as Seiyas foot steps echoed off the walls of the garage. Seiya bent down to her level and lifted her head up. "I think it's time we finished what I started three years ago." Serena was terrified as she heard his words she quickly punched him in his face as she stood to run. "You little bitch." yelled Seiya as he took off after her. He quickly caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. He easily pinned her body to the ground. He began to forcefully kiss her. Serena bit his lip when he pressed his lips to hers. She could taste his blood in her mouth. Seiya wiped the blood from his mouth and slapped her across her cheek. Causing a loud slap sound to echo in the empty parking garage. Serena's head whipped to the side in pain. Tears flowed freely from her sky blue eyes.

Seiya smirked at her. He forcefully ripped her shirt off. And stared in Awe. "Please, please don't do this." Serena begged. "Please, please." Seiya mocked. He began to fumble with her bra strap when "WHACK" Seiya collapsed on top of Serena. Serena was having trouble breathing with him on top of her. She rolled him off of her and stared up into a pair of mid night blue eyes she had grown to love. She jumped into Dariens arms and cried. "It's ok Serena he wont ever be able to hurt you again." Darien could hear the police Sirens coming closer. He took of his black coat and handed it to Serena as a police car pulled up. After the police questioned Serena Darien took her home. As Darien drove he could see trails of tears fall from her eyes.

Darien took one of his hands into Serena's. Serena looked over at him and saw the look that said every thing is all right now. Serena smiled at him a squeezes his hand to reassure him she was ok. Serena then turned to look out the window and stare at the street lamps as they passed them. Darien stared at her, "If you only knew how much I loved you, but you could never love me." Darien thought to himself.

Serena looked at Darien from the corner of her eye and saw the pained expression he held. "I only wish I could have found you first maybe things would have been different, oh Darien why do I have to love you." Serena thought to herself.

AN: well I know its not all that long but im having a block right now I hope you enjoyed tell me what you think.


	4. Not good enough

I'm in love with my Gay friend

AN? Please don't hate me I know it has taken for ever to get this chapter out but I have bee really busy please forgive me so I wont hold you up any longer here's chapter 4

Not good enough

Darien pulled up to the parking garage of his apartment and looked over to Serena, he wasn't surprised when he found her sleeping peacefully. Darien bent over and brushed away a stray hair that had fallen in her face. He stared at her face and oh how he longed to kiss it. He leaned in slowly never once closing his eyes he kissed her lips gently, somewhere in his mind he knew he shouldn't take advantage of her so he pulled back.

Darien opened the car door and silently closed it. He went over to the passenger side and pulled Serena out gently and carried her bridal style up to their apartment. He walked in and saw all the lights were off. "Drew must still be out partying." Darien whispered to himself. Darien silently walked to the end of the hall and opened Serenas door. He laid her down gently and turned to leave. "Darien will you please stay with me?" came a whisper from Serena. Darien turned and smiled at her. He climbed in her bed next to her and rested his head on her pillow. Serena turned her body to face him. She cuddled next to him and buried her face in his chest and fell right into a peaceful sleep.

Darien wrapped his arms around her and took in her scent. Soon his eyes gently closed as the familiar feeling of sleep called his name.

The morning's sunrays peeked through Serenas curtain and covered her like a warm blanket. Serena reached for the person who should have been next to her but only grabbed air. Serena sat up surprised and looked at her clock. "It's only eight." Serena groaned rubbing her eyes. She slowly rose to her feet and walked to her bathroom. Serena quietly brushed her teeth and pulled her back into a ponytail.

Serena looked at her reflection and ran a finger over the scratch on her cheek and the cut on her lip. Memories from last night flooded her mind. Serena put her arms around her she could still feel his hands on her and it made her feel dirty. Serena went over to the tub and turned on the water making sure it was as hot as she could stand. She added lavender bubble bath and as the tub filled she turned of the water, shed her clothes and hopped in. She took her hair down and dove under the bubbles and to the hot water. Serena lay under water as long as she could until the tightening of her lungs hurt too much. Serena popped back up for air and took her sponge and began to scrub her skin. The more she scrubbed though the more she could feel him touching her. Serena scrubbed and scrubbed wanting get rid of that feeling. Soon she screamed as the pain of scrubbing so hard and of frustration.

Darien heard Serena scream he ran from the kitchen and to her room. He saw the bathroom light on and ran in. Darien was in shock of what he saw.

Serena was huddled on the floor in front of the bat tub her knees pulled to her chest tightly her skin was blood red and she was bleeding. Darien ran over to his fallen princess. Darien placed a hand on Serena's bare shoulder. Serena screamed and tried hitting him. "Serena its ok it's me I'm here." Serena opened her eyes and stared into Dariens midnight blue eyes. She could see worry and concern. Serena leapt in his arms. "I can fell him touching me please make it go away Darien please make it go away. Serena sobbed.

Darien grabbed Serena pink towel that she had laid out on the sink and wrapped it around her. Darien sat in her bathroom holding her they both just sat in silence. Finally Serena broke the silence. "Darien why did this happen to me, have I done anything wrong is this how people really treat people they love?" Darien lifted her chin up to make eye contact. "You have done nothing wrong you should have never gone through all these hard times." Said Darien kissing the top of her head. "Now come on lets bandage those cuts." Serena nodded and Darien helped her up. Realization finally hit Serena as she stood up and noticed she was in nothing but a little pink towel. Blood suddenly rushed to her face as she pushed Darien out of her bathroom Screaming like a maniac.

Darien stood in Serena's bedroom facing the bathroom door and couldn't help but smirk. Darien left Serena's room and walked into the living room sitting down on the couch. Tem minutes later Serena came out with white tank with a pink bunny on it that said cutie, she wore light pink shorts and her hair cascaded down her back like a golden water fall. Serena sat down next to Darien still blushing. "So where's Drew I never got to give him his present." "I don't really know where he is he didn't come home last night." Suddenly the phone rang. Serena hopped up and picked it up. Darien listened to her voice as she talked.

"Yes this is where he lives can I ask who's calling?"

"WHAT"! Screamed Serena.

"No it cant be him please tell me its not him."

Darien turned around as he heard Serena's voice start to panic. Darien looked at the fresh tears falling from her eyes. She turned to look at him as she hung up the phone.

"Sere what's wrong." questioned Darien rising from his seat on the couch.

"It's Drew he…. He's…. he's dead." It was like the whole world had just crumbled around Darien. Darien ran up to Serena and took a hold of her shoulders "Where is he?" he yelled shaking her. "He's,…. he's "Spit out already yelled Darien shaking her again. "The hospital" she finally said. Darien ran out the door with out looking back. Darien sped all the way to the hospital. Darien jumped out of his car and ran up to the nurse and yelled "where is he." "Excuse me sir you need to calm down." "Darien couldn't put up with her so he ran. He raced past doctors and nurses until he found the room. As he walked in he couldn't believe his eyes.

Andrew lay on bed blood coated him. Darien walked up to his lover and best friend. "No this isn't real." The machine he was hooked up to read a flat line and was making an annoying sound. Darien banged on Andrews chest begging him to stay. Soon Darien was forced back by two strong arms. HE turned around and swung at who was grabbing him. The man fell backwards and again Darien banged on his chest. But to his dismay the line still read flat. Tears flooded his eyes as four arms forced him back and away from his only friend and lover.

Serena ran past millions of people. She pushed her self out of the crowd and ran into the hospital. Out of breath and tired she ran through the hospital searching for him. She ran around a corner and found the only man who could bring a smile to her face. His head was buried in his hands. Serena walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Darien looked up and met her gaze. Serena held the sobbing Darien in her arms. She pulled him up and looked up into his eyes. "Lets go home." Darien nodded and followed Serena to his car. Serena took his keys and hoped in the drivers side.

Darien sat in the car in silence the entire ride home. Serena had no idea what to do or how to comfort him. Darien walked into the apartment and headed to his room. "Do you want anything?" Darien shook his head then closed his door.

Serena stared at the closed door and went up to it. She slowly opened it and looked inside, Darien lay on his bed his back facing the door. Serena walked and lay down next to him. Darien turned to face her. "I can't believe he's gone." Serena looked at Darien and wrapped her arms around him. Darien cried into Serenas chest. Soon Dariens sobs stopped and his breathing became deep. Serena looked at his face and wiped away the trails of tears that still remained on his childish face. "I know I shouldn't be saying this" whispered Serena "But am I not good enough for you Darien, I wonder if would even make a difference of you knew how much I loved you." Serena closed her eyes fighting back tears. She slowly fell into a deep sleep with dreams of Darien Andrew and her all together like before.

AN: I know its sad but just wait till next chapter will Serena reveal her feelings to Darien and why is Darien out every night? Stay tuned and maybe you will find out. Please review


	5. Long road

I'm in love with my Gay friend

An: Ok I'm sorry for the little confusion on my closing An on the last night I meant why has he been going out every night since Andrew's death but u guys will find out now! Hope u enjoy

Short mornings and late nights

Three weeks have passed since Andrew's funeral. And Serena has been seeing less and less of Darien. The night Serena was suppose to go out with Diamond, she told him she was sorry but she couldn't make it. Serena sat at home, for some reason she hasn't been able to sleep. So as usual for the past week she waa up and awake at five in the morning. Serena crept silently to Darien's room and silently opened the door. She looked to his bed and saw it UN occupied.

Serena shut the door and went to the kitchen. Serena silently made her self some hot chocolate and sat up on the counter awaiting Dariens return.

Darien stumbled to the apartment door and tried his best to go in quietly. He fumbled with is keys and swung the door open. He was glad to find the lights were still off. He walked into the kitchen and flipped on the lights. He turned and jumped back in shock. "Serena you really shouldn't scare people like that you could have given me a heart attack." Serena looked at him anger clearly written on her face. "Where have you been."? She questioned sternly.

"Out." was his only reply. Serena hopped off the counter and looked at him. "Where have you been." she asked again. Darien opened his mouth and Serena got a whiff off alcohol. Serena stepped back. "You've been drinking." "IS this what you have been doing for the past week," Serena asked stepping forward. "What's it to you?" Serena took his hand and looked up into his midnight blue eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt Darien I'm always here for you please you can always talk to me." "What's there to talk about Sere Andrew's dead and he's never coming back that's it end of story." Darien fell to his knees tears falling. Serena kneeled next to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Andrew isn't gone, he's always here." Serena took her other hand and placed it on his heart. As long as you keep him here he will never leave you." Darien looked up with tears in his eyes as he looked into her face. Serena wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "I don't know what I would do with out you Serena you're my best friend." said Darien into her chest. Serena's face turned into a face of hurt. "I guess that's all I will ever be to you" thought Serena to herself.

3 weeks later.

Serena walked out of her room it was the first day of her college life and she wasn't going to miss her first class. Darien was already in the kitchen drinking his normal black coffee. Serena walked past him and got a banana off the counter. "You better get going Sere if you want to make it your first class. Serena nodded her head and headed out the door. "See ya tonight." She called before closing the door.

Serena started the engine to her pink bug and headed off to her class. Ever since she was a little girl Serena always wanted to a dancer but ever since she could remember she was a klutz so that pretty much crashed her dream, but she did do one thing good and that was sing. Serena had found that talent when she was just starting out high school. Some upperclassmen thought it would be funny to enter her in the talent show so they signed her up. Serena sure was surprised when she was called out of her class to take her turn at the auditions that was surprisingly judged by the upper classmen. Serena knew something was up when she saw her hated rival Beryl smiling evilly at her. "So Serena what are you going to sing?" Beryl asked raising an eyebrow. A few of her groupies laughed and also glared at Serena.

Serena just opened her mouth and began singing Kelly Clarkson's behind these hazel eyes. Beryl and her Posey were staring in shock after she was done She never did get any more trouble from anyone. Serena laughed at the memory shook it from her head as she pulled up to the college. She ran inside and took her seat next to a blue haired girl.

The short blue haired girl looked over at her smiled and stuck out her hand, "Hey I'm Amy." Serena took her hand and smiled "Serena." "I heard the professor was a Hunk." Said Amy blushing. Serena squealed and began talking to Amy. Their conversation was cut short when a gorgeous guy walked in and headed to the front of class. HE had long blonde hair that was tied back in a low ponytail his eyes were the same color of green moss he wore black dress pants and a whit shirt and white lab coat. Serena looked at him and couldn't take her eyes off him he was gorgeous but he wasn't as gorgeous as her Darien. Serena's face suddenly fell Darien wasn't hers and never would be hers. Amy noticed the sudden change in her new friends mood so she asked her what was wrong. Serena merely shook her head and smiled. "You were right he is a hunk."

"Class May I please have your attention." The class grew quiet and all eyes fell on the professor. "I am Mr. Yuasake and I am you chem. 4 teacher (AN: I don't even know if that's a real class I'm just in high school so oh well)

After a long two hours chem. 4 was finally over. Serena walked out giggling with Amy. "So what are you doing for lunch?" asked Amy as the walked in the courtyard. Serena was about to answer when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Serena smiled and turned around hoping to see Darien but found Diamond. Serena felt disappointment run through her body as her smile faded. Diamond noticed her disappointment and plastered on a fake smile. "How about you and me go to lunch." HE said taking Serena's hand. Serena looked at Amy who nodded her head. "Sure" She answered. "Ok come one then." Serena turned to Amy. "Are you sure I can always stay with you." "What are you talking about he is a major hunk." Amy pushed Serena and then turned to leave.

Serena sat uncomfortably in Diamonds car. Diamond looked over at Serena and couldn't help but think how hot she looked in her white skirt and baby blue tank. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. Even though his friends said he could never stay with one woman for than a week he felt Serena was different he really wanted to with her forever.

Serena blushed at Diamonds actions and looked out the window. She knew she had to get over Darien because she knew he could never return her love it would be a long hard road but she needed to start her journey down it. Serena smiled at her reflection in the window and a single tear slid down her cheek.

An: Well that's another chapter hope you liked I know it was short but I have been super busy please review


	6. Beginning of a new life

I'm in love with my gay friend

An: Finally I have been so busy and I know you might think I'm just slacking off but being a cheerleader and part time fanfic writer is hard but have no worry Tuesday is my last game and I will be able to write all the time again. Jumps up and down and throws confetti everywhere Ok well with out further hold up here it is

Beginning of a new life

Diamond pulled up to what looked like a fancy restaurant. "I'm not dressed up enough to go in there said Serena staring into Diamonds eyes. "You look beautiful." Said Diamond hopping out of his car and coming around to Serenas door to open it for her. Serena smiled kindly at him as she stepped out of car. "Why thank you kind sir." Said Serena laughing. Diamond made a small bow to her and took hold of her arm and escorted her in.

They walked up to the hostess and she nodded at them. "The usual Mr. Rodger's? Diamond nodded and they followed the hostess to a back booth. They ordered there food and waited for the waitress to bring them there drinks. "So Serena how has your first day been?" Serena smiled and looked into in his light green eyes. "Its been great I've already met a new friend she is really nice and but she's kind of shy." Diamond smiled and couldn't help but notice how the candle light made her face glow she looked like an angel. Serena blushed when she noticed diamond was just staring at her.

"So what are you majoring in?" Diamond shook his thoughts clear and replied architecture. "Really that sounds cool." said Serena getting more interested. "May I ask what you are majoring in?" Serena smiled and nodded her head. "Well ever since I was in high school I have always wanted to be a singer but there is already to mean idols out there so I I changed my mind and I want to help kids so I'm going to be a pediatrician." "You really are an angel." said Diamond with a cute smile. Serena blushed and looked away from his face. "Wow I'm starving when is the food going to get here." Serena asked with her tummy growling. Diamond laughed and pointed at the waitress walking towards there table with two plates of steamy vegetables and seasoned chicken. Serena licked her lips in anticipation and chowed down. Diamond looked on with amusement for such a small girl she sure did have a big appetite.

Once they were both done with meals they headed back out to diamonds car. "Well here's some money for lunch." said Serena handing him a twenty dollar bill. "I cant except your money", said Diamond pushing her hand back. Serena looked at him and stuck her hand back out "Well I have to repay you some how." She insisted. Diamond smiled and opened the car door for her. "Then this Saturday go on a date with me." Serena smiled and nodded her head. " I would love to." Diamond gently shut the car door and got into the drivers seat.

The car ride back to Serena's house was fun they talked about almost everything from what there favorite food was to what there favorite t.v shows were.. When Diamond pulled up next to Serena's car he sighed. "Well looks like were here." Serena smiled. "Well I had a great time, thanks for lunch." Serena climbed out of the car and shut the door gently. Diamond waved goodbye and sped off. "Well he isn't that bad he's actually kind of sweet." Said Serena to herself. Serena climbed into her pink bug and drove home.

Serena hummed happily as she unlocked her apartment door. She opened the door to find the lights off and loud music being played. She walked into the living room to find Darien making out with a pretty good looking guy. Serena gasped in surprise causing Darien to look back into the face of his beloved. "I'm sorry I didn't know." Serena ran out of the apartment and took the elevator down to the garage level and got into her car and sped off. "Damn it." the other guy looked at Darin funny and tried to kiss him again. But Darien just pushed him off a yelled "Get out." The quickly got up and left with out a word. Darien quickly got up and walked to his bathroom turned the water in his shower to the hottest setting and climbed in. Dariens tan skin turned red. "Why did she have to see, I didn't want her to see."

Serena tried not to cry as she drove to heck knows where. Finally her car came to a stop and Serena finally looked to see she was at the grave yard. Serena slowly climbed out and started to walk through the grave stones until she came to one marked Andrew. Serena kneeled in front of the grave stone and broke down. "Andrew I don't know what to do I keep telling myself I have to forget him but how can I when I love him so much?" Serena sat in silence. Serena waited for a reply she thought wouldn't come when a light wind ruffled her hair and caused her to look to the right.

Serena wiped away her tears and stood up. Diamond silently walked to her. "I saw you driving by and saw you were hurt." Serena's tears slowly spilled from her eyes as she ran into Diamonds arms. "What should I do I love him so much and he doesn't even understand. Diamond comforted her by stroking her long golden mane. "Love can be blind sometimes but the love you feel for him can never be returned by him you of all people should know this." Serena cried hard as she nodded her head. "But don't worry there are a lot of other people out there that love you." whispered Diamond. Serena pushed off of his chest and looked up into his light green eyes and for the first time in her life saw love, the love one person feels for another. "Serena I know we haven't known each other long but I have fallen hard for you there isn't a moment that goes by that I am not thinking of you Serena I think I love you."

An: Well what do you think? R&R


	7. What love feels like

I'm in Love with my Gay friend

AN: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter please give me feed back after you read it love ya Snow Angel

What love feels like

Serena stared at Diamond and a tear trickled down her cheek. A light wind blew causing Serena's hair to fall from her two buns. Her hair swung around her like a brilliant glowing dress. Diamond stepped forward and tried to touch Serena. Serena pulled away and turned to run.

Diamond chased after her as he ran he began to really think about what he had said, did he really love her. Diamond began to speed up when he noticed she had gotten ahead of him. Diamond was now within a arms reach of Serena and he took his chance. HE grabbed for her and stopped her dead in her tracks. Diamond quickly spun her around quickly and instantly bent down and captured Serena's lips in a soft kiss.

At first Serena fought against Diamonds kiss but after awhile she noticed his lips felt comforting and warm. Soon Serena felt something warm and wet at the entrance of her mouth, so she did the first thing that came to mind she opened her mouth and together they both explored each others mouths. Soon they broke away and Serena looked into Diamonds eyes and searched for regret, and second thoughts but all she saw was love, a love none had ever felt for her before.

Diamond smiled down at her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you." he whispered in her ear as a cool wind blew past them.

3 hours later

Diamond looked over at the sleeping woman in his car they had been walking around for the past three hours just talking about there lives. "She looks like a sleeping Angel." he whispered as he pulled up to his apartment. Diamond carefully picked Serena out of his car and carried her up to his penthouse. HE opened the door and switched on the lights. HE gracefully walked to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. He removed her shoes and pulled the covers over her. Diamond leaned down and kissed her forehead and then walked out and gently shut the door.

Serena stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly, the moon shone through and made her glow in its light, She looked around and realized that this was not her room. She remembered what had gone on earlier that day and put her fingers up to her lips. Serena smiled softly and climbed out of bed. She quietly opened the door and walked into the living room and found Diamond fast asleep on the couch shirtless. A light blush crept on her cheeks as she stared at his nicely toned chest.

Serena moved closer to him and gathered her courage. She slowly lifted up his arm and climbed on the couch next to him. Diamond quickly opened his eyes and smiled. HE scooted over and made room for her. Serena leaned up against his hard chest and smiled. If this is what love felt like then she wished she could have found it sooner. Serena quickly fell into a deep peace full sleep.

The bright morning rays of the warm sun shone through the sky lights and hit Serena dead on the face. Serena groggily opened her eyes and looked around and found her self very alone. She looked around and began to panic. She jumped off of the couch and ran into the kitchen were she found a note,

Serena,

I ran to the corner store to buy some food I'm not really used to having guests so my cabinets are bare I'll be back in twenty minutes. Serena jumped suddenly when she felt something in her pocket start to vibrate. She quickly grabbed her cell and saw that it was Darien. Serena was in no mood for talking with him so she did what any reasonable girl would do she ignored his call.

Dariens place

"Come on Sere pick up already." Darien listened as it finally rang one more time. "HEy." "Serena thank god you… "This is Serena's cell I'm sorry I couldn't answer just leave a message and I'll get back to you." "Serena about last night I'm sorry I didn't want you to see that its just that. Beep "Your message times has expired to review your message press 1." "Well Serena its just that I love you and I don't deserve you so." "Who am I trying to fool." Darien shut his cell and landed on his bed with a thud. "I'm not good enough for you."

Serena watched as a little envelope appeared on her cell. Serena listened to her voice mail and couldn't help but get mad. "Darien you make me so mad I just want to scream." "Then why don't you." Serena turned around and looked at Diamond. "You almost made me have a heart attack warn people before you enter a room." Diamond smiled as he un loaded the contents of the brown sack he carried. "So how do you fell about pancakes and strawberries." Serena smiled and licked her lips. "Sounds delicious."

After Serena ate Diamond took her home. As he pulled up to her place tension formed between the two. "Well here we are." Said Diamond as he looked over at Serena. Serena smiled and looked over at him. "Well thank you for driving me home, and for letting me stay at your place." "It's no problem your welcome any time." Serena began to get out of the car but Diamond pulled her back in and kissed her full on the lips. Serena kissed back and then pulled apart. "I meant what I said." whispered Diamond. Serena smiled and got out of the car. "So when am I going to see you again." questioned Diamond. "I don't know, I guess that depends." "Depends on what." "Depends on weather or not you ask me out." said Serena bravely.

Diamond smiled and shook his head. "Serena would you like to go out with me this weekend?" "Serena smiled and shook her head yes. "Bye." Serena waved and turned to walk in the building. She never did notice the pair of eyes that watched her from above.

AN: OK guys there is no need to worry this is a Darien Serena fic but hey I have to add a twist don't I well hope you review,


	8. YES!

I'm in Love with my Gay friend

An: Well I'm finally updating and just to let you know your in for a big surprise but I'm not going to tell what it is.

Yes

Serena walked to her apartment door in a haze, her mind was in a mix, Diamond loved her but did she love him. She opened her door and came face to face with a mad Darien. "Where the hell have you been and why the hell were you with Diamond." yelled Darien. Serena pushed passed Darien and walked to the end of the hall. "Since when did you start caring about me." yelled Serena as she slammed her door and blared her music.

Serena jumped on her bed and cried into her pillow as she listened to Darien banging on her door. Serena turned her radio up to the loudest setting and walked into her bathroom and shut the door. She turned on the shower and took off her clothes with tears streaming down her face.

Darien stood outside of Serena's door and cried. "I'm sorry Serena, I was just worried that I might lose you forever." Darien whispered as he turned and left the apartment.

Serena got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked into her room and turned off the radio and listened for someone inside the house but she didn't hear anything but her own breath. Serena pulled on a pair of shorts and pink tank and walked out in the hallway. "Darien." Serena walked into the living room and then into his room. His coat and car keys were gone. Serena stared at his bedroom. On the side table dresser there was a picture of her and Darien when they were little. Serena picked up the picture and looked at. Darien was kissing Serena's cheek and Serena was a bright shade of red.

Serena gently laid the picture down and opened the night stand drawer. Serena looked inside and found a journal. She knew she shouldn't read it but her curiosity got the best of her.

_February 2,2006_

_Dear Journal,_

_Andrew wants me to go all the way with him but I cant there's something that is holding me back I know this is immature but I just cant loose my virginity to him I know it sounds childish but I am still a virgin and if anyone found that out I'm sure they would laugh. His birthday is coming up and he said that if on his birthday night I didn't do the deed with him he was going to leave me, but I just cant do it I love him sure but there's someone else…….._

Serena heard the door shut and quickly shoved the journal back into the nightstand and laid across Darien's bed. Darien walked into his room to find Serena fast asleep. He smiled as he walked closer to her. Darien lightly touched her shoulder and Serena felt a volt of electricity course through her body but she ignored it and pretended to be fast asleep. Darien rubbed her bare shoulder and Serena knew now was the moment. She rolled around and looked into his eyes. "Hey I'm sorry." She said in a groggy voice. Darien smiled and kissed her forehead I'm sorry to."

3 months had passed and Diamond and Serena had been getting closer an closer. Sure Serena didn't know if she loved him for sure like she did Darien but she knew nothing could come from Darien and her.

Serena stood at her bathroom mirror looking at her reflection, her long golden hair was pulled back into a bun with curled ringlets hanging off of it. She wore a black cocktail dress with diamond ear rings and a diamond necklace. She walked out of her bathroom and into her room where Ami and Darien sat, "Wow you look beautiful." said Amy standing up. Darien stared at Serena beautiful didn't even cover how good she looked.

Darien rose and walked to her "You look gorgeous." he whispered. Serena smiled and a small blush spread her face. The door bell rang and Serena's smile dropped he's here you guys does my hair look ok, Is there anything in my teeth." "Serena clam down your going to knock him dead." said Amy

Serena went to the door and opened to find Diamond in a white tux with a white rose in hand. Diamond smiled as he looked upon Serena. "You look beautiful." Serena smiled and took the rose. "Thanks." Serena turned and waved good bye to Amy and Darien and then walked out with Diamond.

Darien stared at the spot where he had last seen Serena. "You love her don't you?" came Amy's voice. "Darien shook his head and looked at Amy bewildered. "What are you talking about I'm gay remember." Amy shook her head. " No your not I can see its just a cover up I can tell your in love with her." said Amy smiling at Darien. "What makes you think that." retorted Darien.

"I'm going into physiology I have to know these things I need to know how to read people." Darien stared at her and frowned. "I knew it, how could you let her go with him then if you love her." yelled Amy. "I'm not good enough for her, I'll never be in plus she could never love me I mean look at me." said Darien lightly. Amy pulled her hand back and slapped him hard in the face. Darien placed a hand on his face and turned to look at the blue haired girl. "What was that for?" he yelled. Amy shook her head. "I've known Serena for five months and all I ever hear about is you, isn't obvious, if you cant see that she loves you then maybe your right maybe you don't deserve her." Amy picked up her purse and walked out the door.

Serena P.O.V.

Serena walked out into the parking garage and was greeted with a white limo. "Wow, you said we were going somewhere nice but isn't this a little much?" Diamond took Serena's hand and placed a light kiss on it. "Nothing is to much for you, you are my princess and you deserve to be treated like one." Diamond opened the limo door and helped Serena in. Once they were both inside Serena was treated to some champagne . Serena sipped lightly on her drink all the while Diamond stared at her while playing with a red velvet box inside his pocket. When the limo arrived to its destination Serena was shocked to find a little table set up on a deserted beach with candles lit all around.

Serena smiled as she took off her shoes and walked in the sand. Rose petals were spread all through out beach leading down to the table. Serena followed the path to a small table set for two. "Do you like it." came Diamonds voice from behind. Serena turned around and smiled. "I love it." Diamond stared in awe at Serena as she stood on the beach with a setting sun behind her. "What?" questioned Serena. "Nothing it's just you look so beautiful." Serena felt the red come to her cheeks as she turned away from Diamond.

Diamond went and pulled out a chair for Serena to sit on. When she sat down she could hear music playing. She turned around and saw a violinist playing a wonderful melody. A platter was sat in front of Serena and revealed to be lobster and steamed veggies. Serena's mouth watered at the good smell that was coming off of the food. Diamond laughed as he saw the gleam in her eyes.

After they both had eaten and had desert they took a walk on the beach. The sun was slowly slipping beneath the ocean waves when Diamond stopped and took Serena's hands in his. He turned to look her square in the eyes. The waves crashed on eth shore making a soothing sound as Diamond kneeled on one knee and looked up into Serena's baby blue eyes.

Serena gasped as he took out a velvet red box. "Serena I know we have only known each other for four months now but I can't think of ever spending a day with out and I would love if I could be with you for the rest of my life, what I'm trying to say is Will you marry me."

AN: Should I stop here? Better not cuz you guys might kill me

A tear slid down Serena's face as she smiled at Diamond and nodded, "Yes, yes I'd love to." Diamond placed the ring on her finger and stood up and pulled Serena into a passionate kiss. The waves crashed onto the shore line as they separated and walked back hand in hand to the limo.

When the limo pulled up to Serena's apartment it fell like time had stopped. Diamond opened the door and helped her out. "Are you sure you wont come to my apartment." Serena nodded. "Ya I have to study for my final tomorrow." Diamond kissed her on the cheek and smiled down at her. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." "I love you." Said Diamond as he climbed back into the car.

As Serena watched the limo round the corner Serena looked down at her ring, it was a silver band with a pink diamond and small white diamonds surrounding it. Serena smiled and began her journey upstairs.

When Serena walked into the apartment she saw Darien sitting at the kitchen table. He looked back and smiled and got up and walked over to her. "I have something I have to tell you," they both said in unison. "You first." they both said again in Unison. Serena put her hand over Darien's mouth and started to talk. "I'm getting married." Said Serena Faking being happy.

Darien felt like his world came to a halt, here he was about to confess his love for her and she's getting married. Darien frowned and looked to the ground. . "Hey what's wrong." Darien looked up and smiled "I'm happy for you Sere." 'So what was it that you were going to tell me." Darien quickly made up a lie and said "Oh Amy wanted you to call her and tell her what happened tonight." "Oh." Darien couldn't help but notice Serena looked disappointed.

"Well goodnight." said Serena walking towards her room. "Hey Sere," Serena quickly turned around and looked at Darien. "Yes." "Oh it's just that Good night." stated Darien awkwardly. "Oh good night.' Serena said as she closed her door.

Darien suddenly felt like he was going to die his Serena was going to be leaving him forever.

AN: well I hope you liked it I'll update soon just please review


	9. sorry

Hey guys i just want to apologize and say i wont beable to get out another chapter in the next week cuz i'll be in flordia, but i'll be thinking of you so dont worry but as soon as i get back i will get right back to writting again its not my fault blame my choir! but hey i'll make the chapter really long just for you guys! I hope you guys have a fun spring break LOVE ALWAYS SnowAngel 


	10. Second thoughts

I'm in Love with my Gay friend

An: Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it cuz I do!

Second thoughts

5 months had passed since that faithful day on the beach and Serena lay on her bed staring up at her ring finger which held the very ring Diamond gave her. Serena looked at the ring long and hard, sure it was beautiful but was it what she really wanted? "What am I thinking I love Diamond." Serena sat up and looked around her room. Her closet was empty and all her clothes were packed neatly inside three suitcases by the door. Boxes were scattered on the floor. "Well these boxes wont pack themselves." Serena said as she pushed herself off of her bed.

She picked up a box and went to her vanity and began to put all of her makeup and jewelry inside. Serena opened up her jewelry box and found small blue velvet box. "I don't remember you." She said as she reached out and slowly opened the box there lay the crescent moon necklace that Darien had given to her for her graduation present. Serena ran her finger over the smooth silver surface and couldn't help but remember that night.

_Flash back _

_Darien took a hold of Serena's hand and led her out away from the loud party. "Darien what are you doing, shouldn't we be entertaining the guests?" Serena turned to leave but Darien grabbed her hand and spun her around. "I just wanted to give you this." Darien revealed a small velvet blue box to her. "Darien you didn't have to get me anything." said Serena taking the box from his hand. "It's nothing much, it's just a little something that I wanted to give you to remind you that I'll always be here for you, in your good times and your bad. _

_Serena opened the box and smiled at the gift there sat a silver crescent moon necklace. "Thank you Darien it's beautiful." "Aww it was nothing I just thought you should have something as beautiful as you to wear." Serena pulled Darien into a tight embrace and shivered at the volt of electricity that ran through her body by his touch."_

End flash back

Tears came to Serena's eyes as she sat down the necklace and ran out the door and down the stairs and into the busy streets of Tokyo. Serena ran blindly passed hundreds of people pushing them out of her way. But one person unparticular called out to her, but she never heard him call her name.

Darien watched as Serena rounded the corner and he knew something was wrong. He dropped his grocery bags and ran after her.

Serena ran to eth park and sat down by the lake. She watched as grace full swans glided across the water and listened to the birds love song. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered something that happened in this very spot 10 years ago.

_Flash back_

_A 10 year old Serena sat by the lake crying and alone. "why." she sniffled Serena felt a someone behind her so she quickly turned around and saw Darien. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes were all red from crying. "Sere what's the matter?" Serena sniffed and looked away from him. "My kitty Luna she….she died." Darien sat down and pulled her in between his legs close to his chest. "But she's not gone." Whispered Darien. "What do you mean she is gone and I'll never see her again." _

"_Serena she'll never be truly gone, she's always in your heart, and as long as you keep her there she'll always be with you." "See my parents died in a car wreck when I was really little but I know they loved me and they're always watching over me from heaven." "Do you think Luna's up there with your parents?" "Of course she is." Serena dried her eyes and looked at Darien. "You always know how to make me feel better." "I love you Darien." Said the little girl hugging him. "I love you too Sere._

_End_

"Serena are you ok?" Serena turned around looked at Darien with tears in her eyes. "I don't think I can do this." "Hey, hey there's no reason to cry." Darien sat down by Serena and dried her eyes. "Next week your going to walk up to those church doors walk down the isle, stand at the alter and… and…Darien held back tears as he talked. He looked deep into Serena's blue eyes as he said "And you're going to marry the man you love." Serena smiled at Darien even though her heart was breaking "So he really doesn't love me." she thought to herself as she hugged the only man she truly loved.

5 days till the wedding.

Serena stood at the airport waiting for her friends to arrive from the u.s. Her freshmen year she had been an exchange student and ever since then she had kept in touch with them. She watched as people unloaded off the plane and spotted a familiar face. A woman with long black hair wearing a black skirt and a red blouse walked up to her. "Oh my gosh Sere is that you." Serena smiled and pulled the woman into a hug. "It's been to long Rei." "It damn well has." came another voice. Serena turned and stared up at a tall brunette with green eyes wearing blue jeans and a green tank. "Lita you've gotten taller." said Serena as she was pulled into a hug.

"Where's Mina?" questioned Serena. "Well look behind you and you might find me." Serena turned around and stared at a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes she was wearing a yellow summer dress. "Mina." screamed Serena as she took her in a hug."Gods I've missed you guys." "Well where's the hottie fiancée of yours?" questioned Mina "Oh he's out planning the wedding." "Speaking of which were late for your dress fitting so hurry up." Serena pushed the girls out of the airport and into a limo. "What's with the hearse?" questioned Lita. "Diamond demanded that I drive in it." laughed Serena.

They all climbed into the car and smiled when they saw a blue haired girl they didn't know. "Hey Sere who's that?" asked Rei. "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you guys." "Rei, Mina, Lita this is Amy she's my friend." Once they all got acquainted they talked like they had known each other their whole lives.

When the limo pulled up to the dress shop Serena ushered every one inside and showed them the dresses that she had picked out. They were golden silk halter dresses that had a sparkly sequence on the top and the skirt bunched up all the way down, and the back dipped low and tied.

They all stared at the dresses, they were gorgeous. Once they had all tried them they all wanted to see Serena in her wedding dress.

"Ok I'll try it on but you cant laugh." they all nodded in agreement and Serena walked into the fitting room and pulled on her dress. Serena stared at her reflection and moved her hands over the material the dress truly was spectacular.

When Serena walked out the girls mouth's hung open in shock. "You look stunning!" said Mina. All the girls nodded and this made Serena blush. Her dress was white and it was strapless, there were sparkling sequence on the top and the skirt made a bell shape. "You really think so?" "Your going to make every guy wish they were marrying you." giggled Lita.

The week passed in a haze and it seemed like Serena saw less and less of Darien. Until finally Serena sat at a vanity mirror on her wedding day staring at her reflection. Her long golden hair was pulled tightly into a bun with golden curled ringlets left out. A silver tiara sat in front of her bun with veil attached to it.

"Well this is it Serena no turning back now." A small knock was heard on the door and in piled Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei. "You look beautiful Serena." smiled Mina. Serena smiled and thanked her. "You know Serena you can back out now if you like." stated Ami. "What are you talking about." questioned Serena. "He loves you he's just to afraid to admit it." "Am I missing something who loves you." asked a very confused Lita.

"You don't know what your talking about Ami, he doesn't love me and he never will." Said Serena turning away from them with tears in her eyes. "Yes he does that night when you came back from the beach with Diamond he was going to tell you but you told him you were getting married, you seemed happy and he didn't want to ruin your happiness, he loves you Sere but he just wants you to be happy."

Serena turned around red face with tears cascading down her cheeks and stared at Ami. "HE DOESN"T LOVE ME." screamed Serena. Ami's head fell to the floor and every one took this as a hint to leave. As Ami walked at she looked up at Serena. "I just want your happiness Serena be it with Diamond or Darien, but for once I think you should follow your heart." Ami gently closed the door and walked down the hallway.

Serena sat down at the vanity and looked at her reflection "Look at your self your pitiful." A head popped in the door and told Serena it was time. Serena dried her eyes grabbed her bouquet and headed at the door. She could hear the piano playing the song for the bridesmaids and knew it was time. She walked up to the chapel doors and stood. Suddenly the doors opened and the wedding march began. She put on a smile and began her walk down the whit carpet. She looked around the room and saw her parents and Diamonds parents, but her eyes fell on one seat in particular that was empty.

"Where are you Darien." asked Serena to herself. AS she got up to the alter Diamond took her hand in his and they turned towards the priest. "Do you Diamond take Serena to love and to cherish in sickness and in health till death do you part?" "Yes, I do." Said Diamond as he smiled down at Serena.

The priest looked at Serena and began to ask her the same question but Serena's mind was full of images of Darien. His face wouldn't leave her mind his smile that made her fall more in love with him, She saw herself falling asleep in his arms and she heard a voice echo through her mind… "Sere I love you. I love you more than anything in this world." She saw Darien kiss her lips while she was asleep and suddenly it struck her she couldn't do this.

"Till death do you part." finished the priest. "I can't." whispered Serena. The crowd of people all gasped in shock. Diamond dropped her hand and stared at her. "What do you mean." Serena looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry Diamond I just can't if I married you I would live the rest of my life revolved around a lie, I do love you but there is someone else and I just cant live without him."

Diamonds head fell as he spoke. "I always knew I was second best and I was ok with that I just wanted to be in your life I just hoped that one day I would be first in your heart but I know that can never be." Diamond looked up with tears in his eyes and smiled down at her. "I'll always love you, but go.., go to him go to the one you love." Serena kissed him on his cheek and whispered a small thank you in his ear and the she ran past the people and out the chapel doors and into the spring light and hopefully into a new life.

An: well did you like it? I know I did well I hope you review, I have pictures of what teh gresses look like if you would liek to see them just tell me so in your review cuz it wont let me put them on teh stpry its stupid but ya there really pretty


	11. True love

An: Well I'm very sad to say that this story is coming to an end runs to room and cries hysterically Sorry about that ok I'm back well I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Only one more chapter after this so sad :(

I would just to like to give Sailor stars16 a very bug hug for putting up with this story all the way through and also for not physically hurting me even though you must have wanted to

Also I would like to give a big thanks to Dannii-an for reviewing all the way and for also putting up with me by the way did you get the pictures of the dresses?

True love

Last time.

Serena ran out the chapel doors and into the warm bright spring day and hopefully into a new life.

Serena ran as fast as she could even though she found running in a dress wasn't very easy. People stared at her as she zoomed by probably thinking she was some sort of crazy woman but she didn't care she had her eyes set on a goal and that was finding Darien.

Serena reached her old apartment and couldn't help but feel at home as she ran up the stairs. She ran down the hall until she stood in front of his door. She leaned up against the door to catch her breath and fix her hair. She shakily raised her fist to the door and knocked three times. She stood outside his door waiting until a old lady walked down the hall.

'Are you looking for the young man that lived there?" Serena turned to stare in the face of the land lady. "Yes do you know where he is?" "Well I'd say he's halfway to America, he turned in his lease to me last night he looked down right sad when he did, I asked him why the long face but he just walked away, poor lad he seemed so broken hearted."

Tears came to Serena's eyes as she listened to the story. After about five minutes of staring at the old ladies face Serena took off running.

Serena found herself out of breath and standing at the entrance of the Tokyo airport. She walked inside and went up to the front desk cutting in front of a long line of people. Serena could hear a lot of protests as she walked up to the lady. "Please have you seen a man about 6'1 black hair and midnight blue eyes." "I'm sorry miss but if you would like my help you will have to wait in line." Serena looked behind her and could feel the angry glares she was getting from the people that she had cut in front of.

"Ok look I just ran away from my wedding to find this man to tell him I Love him and by now he could be half way across the world so please will you help." Cried Serena. Serena could hear the people behind her aw in sadness from her story and the clerk looked at her sadly. "What's his name."

Serena's face brightened and a smile appeared. "Darien Chibia." the clerk typed on her computer and found that he had purchased a one way trip to New York. "It looks like there being delayed though because of weather they've stopped in pairs and wont be leaving till tomorrow evening."

"Please can I purchase a ticket to pairs." The clerk nodded and typed. Serena eagerly tapped her fingers on the counter as she watched the lady type away. "I'm sorry but the plane is booked," Serena felt tears come to her eyes as she was about to walk away. "But there is a jet preparing to leave and has open space." "I can't afford a jet." said Serena sadly. "How about this you pay what you can and leave the rest up to me, I remember what it's like to be in love and I can say I don't want you to pass this up." Serena happily smiled and handed the lady a visa.

As Serena walked away with her ticket in hand she could hear people calling out "You go get him girl." Serena smiled and ran to her board her jet.

Pairs.

Darien sat at the air port awaiting the news of what hotel he and the other passengers would be staying at for the night. He looked over and saw a happy couple holding hands and smiling at each other oblivious to the world around them. He felt a tug at his heart as he watched them. A person came up to him and the others and told them they would be staying at a hotel not to far away and told them to follow him.

Jet

Serena stared out the window and watched as the jet flew into dark gray clouds and felt sad, "what if he doesn't love me and coming out here was just a waste." "Why am I thinking this way, chasing the man I love isn't a waste if he doesn't love me then so be it at least my heart will be at ease thought Serena to herself.

A voice on a speaker came on telling all passengers to return to their seats and that they would be landing shortly. Serena felt butterflies rush through her stomach as she thought about what she would say to him.

Serena walked through the empty airport and to eth front desk were a man sat reading a newspaper. "Excuse me sir do you know what hotel the passengers of the flight to New York are staying?" The man looked up from his paper and looked at Serena and laughed. "Why are you so dressed up." asked the old man. Serena looked down and noted that she was still in her wedding dress a small blush crept on her cheeks as she explained what had happened to the old man.

"Well that kind of reminds me of my wife." "Really, what happened." "Her parents forced her into marrying this rude of a guy that she hated and on her wedding day she just couldn't so it she stormed out of the chapel and didn't look back." "She found me and we ran away together and we lived our lives happily." said The old man. Serena smiled down at the wrinkly man and felt her heart soften.

"Now this fella your going after do you really love him?" asked the old man. "Because a pretty girl like you should deserve the best." Serena blushed and smiled down at the man. "I love him so much I ran away from my wedding and away from a rich, loving man but I knew I couldn't marry him there's only one man in my heart and it's Darien, will you please tell me where he's staying."

The old man smiled up at her and wrote down the directions to the hotel. "You go and find that lad now." Serena smiled and whispered a small "thank you", before running to the exit. She looked around outside and didn't see any means of transportation. "It's the middle of the night sere and it's raining of course there isn't going to be any taxi's." she said to herself before running out into the cold rain.

Hotel

Darien sat on the balcony of his hotel room listening to the soft music of the rain and could only think of one thing a certain blonde headed Angel. "Get over her Dare your never going to see her again and if you ever do she'll probably have kids and a happy life." Darien whispered to himself.

Serena stood outside the hotel and looked at her appearance, her hair had fallen out of her bun and was now sticking to her skin and her once white dress was now wet. Serena marched into empty lobby and walked to the desk. A small plump lady stood and looked at her. "Miss are you ok?" Serena nodded and looked deep into the ladies eyes. "I need the room number of a Mr. Darien Chibia please." asked Serena "I'm sorry miss we cant give out our guests numbers unless we have permission from them.

Tears came to her eyes as she looked at the woman. "Sugar there's no reason to cry." " I ran away from my wedding, I traveled halfway across the world chasing the man I love and your stopping me because of some stupid rule, I'll go around this entire hotel knocking on every door if I have to but I have to tell him how I feel." sobbed Serena.

The plump woman's eyes softened as she typed something into the computer. "He's in room 505 on the 10th floor." Smiled the woman. Serena smiled at her and turned to walk away but turned back around to face the lady. "How do I look." laughed Serena.

"Well for being soaked to the bone pretty damned good." replied the lady. Serena smiled and climbed in the elevator. As the elevator neared the tenth floor Serena could feel the pressure. She heard a soft ding signaling that they had arrived.

Serena walked off the elevator and headed down the hall and looked for room 505. She stopped in front of room 504 and looked behind her the numbers on the gold plate read 505. Serena gathered her courage and made a fist and knocked on the door three times.

Darien walked inside from the balcony and gazed up at the clock it read 3:30 am. "Who could it be at three in the morning." Darien walked over to the door and unclasped the lock and opened the door.

Serena watched as the door knob turned and slowly the door opened. She gazed up at Darien's face and looked into his eyes hoping to see the love and compassion she wished for so deeply.

Darien gazed down at Serena in shock. Why was she hear and why did she look so sincere.

Serena couldn't take it any longer she did the first thing that popped into her mind. She brought her hands up to his face and captured his lips in a kiss.

Darien eyes bolted open in shock, was his Serena actually kissing him? This had to be a dream.

Serena pulled away and looked into his eyes and saw nothing. "So I was right you don't love me." Tears came to her eyes as she turned to run, but was held back by a hand that swung her around. Her lips were captured in a kiss full of love and compassion it was as if Darien was pouring all of his emotions that he had kept locked away into this single kiss.

Tears of happiness trickled down Serena's cheek as Darien pulled away. Darien cupped her cheek and stroked away her tears. "I love you Sere I've loved you my whole life I was just to scared to admit it I was going to tell you that night but…. Serena's fingers came up to his lips and shushed him. "I love you too and right know that's all that matters." Darien smiled and pulled her into another kiss full of heat and lust. They slowly backed into the room and Serena kicked to door shut with her foot without ever taking her lips off of his.

They slowly backed into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. Darien on top and Serena on bottom.

Darien pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Serena merely nodded and lifted her head up and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

She slowly snaked her hands underneath his shirt and pulled it over his head. She smiled as she ran her hands over his tanned muscular chest.

Darien then lifted Serena up and backed her against the wall with his hands behind her back slowly unzipping her dress. Her dress fell forgotten on the floor as Darien began to unsnap her bra.

Serena moaned as he took one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked on it gently and then did the same to the other. All the while he snaked his fingers into her underwear and began teasing her precious jewel. Serena's eyes widened in pleasure as her began stroking her.

Serena captured his lips in a heated kiss and backed him up and pushed him down on the bed. Darien stared at Serena and smiled. "You are truly beautiful." Serena slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them off revealing his erection. Serena's eyes widened as Darien flipped her over so that she was know underneath him. He trailed kisses down to her white lacy underwear and slowly pulled them off and threw them to the floor with the rest of the forgotten clothes.

Darien positioned himself over her and looked into her eyes. "This may hurt." Serena nodded and urged him on by arching her back up to him. Darien plunged into her and noticed how her face cringed in pain and couldn't help but feel sorry that he was causing her this pain.

Serena dug her nails into his back from the pain and moaned in pleasure as the pain slowly subsided. Darien quickened his speed and Serena met him. Serena made soft moans of pleasure as did Darien. Soon Darien and Serena were at their peeks and they both came collapsing in a heap on the bed.

Darien rolled off of Serena and laid next to her. Serena turned to look into his face. She wiped away beads of sweat from his forehead and smiled. "I Love you." She whispered. Darien smiled at these words and pulled her close to him. "I love you to." he whispered into her ear as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

AN: Blushes ok about that lemon I have never written one before so don't hate me I thought it would be good I mean it fit in and Blushes again Ok well anyways there's only one more chapter left I hope you will read it hugs and kisses Snow Angel


	12. Finally

I'm in love with my Gay friend

An: Well guys here is the chapter and I have decided there will be a sequel coming out soon I hope you have liked this story and will stay true to it and read the sequel!

I want to give a BIG THANK YOU to all of my reviewers I love you guys Starts to cry.

Finally

Sun rays beamed down on two people entangled in each others arms. Serena's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at the man beside her. A Smile crept on to her beautiful face. She snuggled closer into his arms resting her head underneath his chin. Serena sighed and began rubbing Darien's bare chest. "And I thought I could sleep for ever." she thought to herself. She glided her fingers up and down his smooth muscular chest thinking about the events of last night. "You know Sere you really shouldn't get me going." came a groggy voice.

Serena lifted up her head and stared into midnight blue eyes. Darien smiled down at his beautiful angel, she was finally his and he still couldn't believe it. Serena shyly stood up and headed for the door. "And just where do you think your going?" questioned Darien. A evil smile graced her lips. "Why only to take a bath would you care to join me?" she asked lustfully. Darien looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. "Don't mind if I do." Darien jumped up from the bed and chased Serena into the bathroom.

Later that day.

Serena walked hand in hand with Darien through the streets of Paris. Onlookers smiled as the passed by. "Serena I love you." Whispered Darien pulling her close to him. Serena melted in his arms. She had waited her whole life to hear him say that and here he was finally saying it, this whole thing just felt as if it were all a dream. Serena turned around in his arms and faced him. Darien bent his head down and captured her lips in a sweet passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Darien smiled down at her. "Sere will you marry me?" Darien whispered in her ear.

Serena felt tears come to her eyes, The man of her dreams was asking her to marry him it was all just so sudden. Darien looked at the tears she shed and almost felt his heart break so she didn't love him. He slowly turned away only to feel a hand upon his wrist. He turned to look at Serena who had the biggest smile on her face that he had ever seen. Serena nodded her head and jumped into his arms kissing him all the way. Darien spun her around and pulled apart from their kiss.

He stared into her enchanting blue eyes that had plagued his dreams for so long. "Sere I love you so much." "I love you too." Serena jumped into his embrace and they stayed like that until the sun set and the stars appeared lighting up the night sky.

2 months later.

"Sere stand still or I'm going to poke you with this." yelled Rei holding up a very sharp needle. "I'm sorry it's just I'm getting fat." whined Serena. "Well what the hell do you think would happen if you got pregnant!" yelled Rei finishing her last minute touches on Serena. Serena turned around and stared at her reflection. She stood wearing a white dress, the bodice was tied tight and the white skirt puffed out giving it a bell shape. All in all she was a image of white. Her long blonde hair fell freely curled into perfect ringlets, and a small silver tiara adorned her head holding a veil. Serena picked up her bouquet of red roses and followed her four best friends out of the small changing room.

Mina stood in front of Serena waiting for the chapel doors to open. "So when are you going to tell him?" she asked without looking at Serena. "Well I was thinking our honeymoon night." Mina turned around and smiled at her best friend. "Wow that should definitely get him into the mood." Mina said Sarcastically. Serena glared at her friend and then the doors opened and the wedding march began. Serena watched as her best friends walked down the isle and took their spots to the side. As she stepped into the door way every one rose.

Serena began her long walk down the long isle cascaded with pink and red rose petals. As she smiled at her parents and her little brother she met the gaze of a pair of familiar green eyes. Serena smiled at Diamond and nodded her head at him. When Serena looked back up the man standing at the alter turned around. She stared into his deep blue eyes and felt safe. As she walked up next to him and placed her hand in his she finally for once in her life felt complete.

Serena and Darien raced through the crowd of people throwing rose petals at them to his red sports car convertible. He lifted Serena into the car that had balloons and flowers inside and hopped into the drivers seat. Serena waved to all of her friends when her eyes fell on Mina. She was standing next to a certain someone with green eyes. Serena smiled widely at her and threw her bouquet. All the girls started pushing each other. When Serena looked who had caught it she had to hold in a chuckle. Mina was looking up at Diamond who was looking down at the bouquet. Serena laughed and waved to everyone and Darien pulled her into a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered as the pulled apart and drove off into the sunset with church bells ringing.

Bahaman's

Serena placed the last of her clothes into the dresser and walked out on to their balcony that over looked the crystal clear ocean. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and immediately a smile came to her face. Darien nibbled on her ear and smiled. He held her in his arms looking at the ocean. Serena took his hands and moved them from her shoulders to down to her tummy. "Darien I have to tell you something." Serena began. Darien placed his head on her shoulder. "I'm listening." "Darien you love me right." "More than anything in the world." he stated. "Do you think you could love our child as much as you love me?" she asked turning around and looking into his eyes.

Darien's eyes shot open. "Your pregnant." he asked in amazement. Serena meekly nodded her head. Darien lifted her up into his arms and spun her around. "I cant believe it." he yelled. "I'm going to be a dad." he said running a hand through his hair, Darien then yelled out as loud as he could "IM GOING TO BE A DAD." HE turned and looked at Serena with the biggest smile ever. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into their honey moon suite. HE gently laid her down on the bed and began kissing her, "You know," he said in between kisses. "I thought you looked a little chubbier." "Hey watch it." Serena yelled playfully slapping him on his arm. Darien smile done of his trade mark smiles and went back to kissing Serena. As the night went on if you listened closely you could her the sounds of their passionate lovemaking.

7 months later.

"Come on push." came the voice of the doctor. Serena pushed squeezing Darien's hand. "GOD DAMN YOU DARIEN YOU DID THIS TO ME." yelled Serena pushing. "I HATE YOU." She screamed falling back. "One more push should do it." the doctor called out. Serena pushed one last time and fell back. "I hate you." she panted out of breath to Darien who was sitting by her. A baby's cry broke the chatter of the nurses in the room. "It's a boy." said the nurse handing Serena her baby. Serena smiled down at her son and looked at Darien. "Oh baby I love you." Serena said with tears in her eyes.

The nurse took the baby and walked away. Suddenly Serena started to breathe heavily. "Hee hoo hee hoo." her breath pattern beat, "Doctor I think…." the nurse didn't even have to finish her sentence, Serena pushed hard again. Darien looked around confused. "There's another on coming!" the doctor called out. "Darien when I get a hold of you I'm going to kill you." Serena screamed out as she pushed again. Another cry broke out signaling the arrival of another baby.

"It's a girl." the nurse said handing Darien his baby. Darien sat down beside Serena who had sweat dripping down her face. "Look that's mommy the most beautiful woman on the planet." Darien said talking to his little girl. Serena smiled at her babies. Her life would never be boring now, not that it ever was. She thought to herself while looking at Darien who held her two babies.

"They look just like mommy and Daddy," she said in a kiddy voice. "What are you going to name them?" asked the same nurse. Serena looked at Darien and smiled, Rini Lee Chibia and Andrew Michael Chibia." Serena said smiling at the two sleeping babies. Darien looked at his wife and smiled. "That sounds wonderful." Darien said with tears in his eyes.

AN: I know that this is probably a crappy ending but just remember the sequel will be coming out soon, I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Until the sequel I hope you all will enjoy some of my other stories and wait patiently while I get it going, Please Review! SnowAngel


	13. SO SORRY

OK GUIYS I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE PAST LIE THREE MONTHS MY INTERNET HASNT BEEN WORKING BUT KNWO IT IS SO I CAN STARTING WRITTTING AGAIN THANK YOU GOD ALL MY STORIES WILL BE UPDATED ASAP thanks again SnowAngel


End file.
